


Come Feel My Heart (It's Beating Like a Drum)

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chimera!Gavin, I guess I tagged Gavin so I'll say, Jeremy wants invisibility potions, Jersey Devil!Michael, M/M, Matt-Centric, Werewolf!Jeremy, Witch!Matt, Witchcraft, Witchy shit happens, love potions, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Matt's a witch who wants to live down his crush on his co-worker, but also there's some Potion Troubles!





	Come Feel My Heart (It's Beating Like a Drum)

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed my own monster AU  
> Please enjoy

If there was one thing Matt hated most about brewing rare potions, it was having to get the proper supplies.

Jeremy had asked for yet another invisibility potion, well aware of the difficulties and ingredients needed. He'd asked for it wearing a shit-eating grin that exposed his fangs. The werewolf always made a good point by bringing those into the conversation.

It was hard to say no to such a… _convincing_ smile.

So after Matt left the office, he made sure to stop by the local store they happen to have down the block from his place that sold the necessary ingredients. It seemed like it should be an open air market, but having a magical Wal-Mart was better than pushing past fae for a vial of a serpent’s blood in the moonlight. He should know since years before Rooster Teeth took him in, he had to work several layers of a curse off of him for trying to get somewhere in a large open-air magical market.

Matt shuddered at the memory while staring at a shelf of glass containers of all shapes and sizes with corks in their openings. Finally out of his memory, he grabbed the necessary one and headed to the next aisle he needed.

Grabbing the first few ingredients went off without a hitch, but if Matt knew anything about good luck, he knew that something negative was going to come balance it out.

And boy was he _fucked_ when he saw who.

Of course the first person he'd run into - actually run into - would be the Jersey Devil. Why wouldn't the king of rage himself be standing in his way? There were so many layers to how this could be such a bad idea in his head it was incredible and frightening.

A mere witch bumping the shoulder of the Jersey Devil.

Matt bumping into Michael outside of work.

_Michael Jones is right in front of him and is watching him flounder out a weak apology_.

Michael was strong enough, fast enough, deadly enough to put some serious hurt on the witch. It may have been a primal instinct of fear, but Matt was screaming internally when he saw fangs _fangs **fangs**_.

(Was it weird that he was scared and, quite frankly, a little turned on?)

But the monster before him was smiling, laughing even, and patting his back.

“Dude, don't worry about it,” he said, unaware of Matt’s heart palpitations. “I'm not gonna do anything to you.”

“What?”

“You're looking at me like I'll fucking eat you or something.”

Matt shrugged and Michael’s tail flicked.

“I know you wouldn't.”

“You're right. I actually need your help, believe it or not.” The monster chuckled, hand coming to rest on the witch’s back between his shoulderblades. “If you wouldn't mind?”

Matt tried not to lean into the warm touch.

“What do you need help with?”

“A prank. On Gav, of course. Just something minor that could teach him a lesson.” Michael's face reddened somewhat. “He's been getting on my nerves again lately and I've been meaning to ask you. What better a time?”

Matt laughed and looked at him. “Come swing by mine later. I should still be up brewing Jeremy's new fucking invisibility potion.”

So the deal was made and Matt gathered the rest of the ingredients, feeling the eyes of the Jersey Devil following him for as long as he was in view. Oh boy, Matt thought to himself, _Won't this be a fun disaster_?

\---

Home again, home again.

Matt collapsed on the couch for a moment, careful of Arya who had been sleeping there already. He scratched her behind her ear and watched her scurry off. That should be him too - he had a long night ahead of him, not like he slept too much anyways.

Tying his hair back into a bun, ditching his hat, and adopting a cloak, Matt brought himself before his cauldron.

A fire snapped and crackled to life beneath the large metal item as Matt started filling it with base ingredients of the brew. Under his breath, he hummed and chanted and put charms into the liquid boiling in the pot. Once done with that part, happy with how the once thin liquid turned sludgier after the charms. It was like if a murky, foggy water became a clear and shimmering pool of honey.

Once the ingredients Matt had bought were added, he watched the changes to the brew closely.

The talon of a phoenix turned the opalescent syrup a slightly ruddy brick red colour.

Three drops of a feral dragon’s tears gave a soft glow to the liquid.

The Bird of Paradise flower added a small pop of a bubbly cloud of orange, blue, and green. It sunk into the brick colour and stained kt unevenly.

Luckily the Datura balanced it out and brought a pure white glow to it, only making it look a little off-white.

Lastly-

_Knock knock_.

Michael's voice called from the front door so Matt called back.

“Come in! I'm brewing! Shut the door behind you - this needs, like, very little light!”

Matt wasn't quick to place the last ingredient in, being very careful of it. He heard the clip-clop of Michael's hooves as he came into the room lined in Veilfire torches. He was lucky he was quick to shut the door.

The witch felt a spark of pride as he saw Michael’s face hold a spark of an impressed thought in his peripherals.

With the last ingredient, a small vial of a concentrate that was in such an old tongue even Matt couldn't pronounce it. The brew became blue, shimmering and glowing soft pinks and purples. With a very intents precision, Matt poured the sticky brew into a few different containers. They all gave off a near glittery steam before he corked them and drained the leftover brew into a different container.

Save your leftovers, kids.

“Wow,” Michael breathed as he watched Matt clean up. “Impressive shit. How do you do that?”

The Devil’s attention turned to the bottles of honey-like potion with amazement. Matt did not blush his cheeks red at the knowledge that his little potion-making actually _impressed_ Michael.

“It's a simple memory game, pretty much. I'm tired now, though.”

“Oh!” Michael stood upright and bit his lip. “Do you want me to go? I can leave you to rest.”

Matt laughed at his fast polite words.

“No, no - don't worry. I just feel too drained to make another brew tonight.”

“Ah.”

So they found their way back to Matt's sofa and took a seat. Matt sat on one end and Michael sat _right next to him_. There was plenty of couch beside him but he chose to sit right by the witch.

Their thighs pressed together as Michael spoke.

“Does Jeremy need all of this potions?”

“Not really. Gonna commandeer one for yourself to fuck with Gavin?”

“Maybe. Got anything else I could use?”

“Only leftover potions that I have that are still good are invisibility, love, and something for an extra sense.”

Michael’s ear perked up.

“Love potions are real?”

“Hell yeah, I snuck a little into Jeremy’s drink one time.”

“What happened?”

“Well it was awkward because of course I was the only one around by the time he drank it so he tried drunkenly confessing false love to me.” A snicker betrayed the upset curl of Matt's lips. “It was kinda funny.”

“Oh fuck so I could just make him fall in love with _anyone_? Woah.”

“Pretty much. I can grab some of that before coming into work tomorrow.”

“You're a fucking saint, Bragg.”

On that note, Michael left with a scheme in mind and even more vacancy in Matt's heart.

\---

Coming into the office the next day to deliver potions, Matt dropped off at least five bottle for Jeremy (who grinned wolfishly and whose laugh was a little unsettling with an armful of invisibility potions). He then waited on the couch for the Jersey Devil to step in.

It didn't take long at all.

“Michael,” Matt greeted him by standing up and holding out a bottle of thick, cough syrup-like liquid that was swirling bubblegum pink and pale red. “Here's yours.”

“Aw sweet! Thanks, Matt!”

And Matt didn't see him until lunch.

When lunch did roll around, Matt was seriously hungry and was glad he brought his lunch that day rather than leaving and waiting in a line somewhere. Although halfway between a sandwich and some fucking Oreos, he saw Michael bringing a glass over to him.

When he put it down in front of him, he saw that it was a syrupy looking sludge that looked like molasses.

“I'll give you three hundred bucks to drink this.”

Matt eyed it carefully.

“What the fuck is it?”

“Don’t worry about it-”

“Michael, please, it looks like it wants to kill me-”

“I said _don't worry about it_.”

With some reluctance, Matt picked the glass up and sniffed it. It definitely smelt like it had pure sugar in it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

_Why the fuck not_.

Matt threw down a few gulps of the thick liquid. It was sickeningly sweet, slightly floral, and _oh god he knew what this was_.

“Michael fucking Jones.”

The Devil wore a cheeky grin, eyes bright with curiosity and something else. He was up to something.

“Yes Matt?”

“Did you actually put a love potion in this?”

Michael faltered.

“Wait, you can tell?”

“Of course I can, stupid! Unless I brew them especially for me, potions don't have any effects on me. This just tastes like sugar.”

“Oh… _oh_.” It was the first time Matt had ever seen Michael so embarrassed. His ears drew back, face got red hot, tail flicked a little too much, and his hands wrung every few seconds. “Sorry, I just-”

“Try not to lie to your main potion provider if you ever want another one again. I can't believe you tried getting me to fall in love with-with… who?”

Michael grumbled.

“What-?”

“ _Me_ , alright? Is that so illegal? I wanted to make the almighty Matthew fuckin’ Bragg fall in love with _me_ instead of following Gavin or Trevor around like a lost fucking puppy or giving Jeremy those goddamn looks.

“Let me fucking be selfish, okay? Indulge me a little. Love me like I’ve hated myself for loving you.” Michael looked uncomfortable and as if he wanted to cry.

“Michael…” Matt whispered. “Michael I never thought-”

“Shut up.”

“No, _you_ shut the fuck up. Let me say something before you run off.” The witch snatched Michael's wrist before he got up. “I never thought you could or would ever actually love me. Especially not enough to try this. I…”

He trailed off before taking his glasses off and Michael’s. They stared in a blurry-eyed understanding for a moment before Matt very careful, very gently, very softly kissed Michael on the lips.

Nothing special, no sparks or fireworks. Just a fire kindling in their hearts that had been fueled by witty banter and joking insults.

When they pulled away and put their respective glasses back on, Michael smiled. So did Matt.

“Hey,” Michael said softly. “Wanna get some dinner tonight?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're curious about this AU or whatever I'm working on next, hmu!
> 
> Tumblr: electricmindart  
> Twitter: electricmindart  
> Instagram: electricmindart


End file.
